hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek Sanders
This Character was created by User Derekproxy. "Hey baby qué pasa."- Sanders to Adriana Tomcat AKA-Derek Sanders is the flight Leader for Hellcat Squadran's Beta Wing or 'Devil's Bane' Wing. Description and Personality He is 5'9", with light blue eyes and has brown hair that he keeps cut short. Other distinguishing features are the large number of tribal tatoos the cover his chest, arms, and back. The most unique tatoo he has is a list of names followed with KIA as a tribute to those he lost in war. His nickname was earned on the ground after his first flight lead saw him with three different women at a bar. The next day she handed him the nick name during the final training mission. He eventually met a young asian american school teacher Sarah Harper. The two fell in love and planed to marry, everyone was happy for them and Sanders planned on finding a new safer line of work. These dreams came crashing down when she joined Kane openly after bombing a barracks at Kaven Base. He was devastated and returned to his old ways. He claims to be a better skirt chaser then a pilot however; those that have seen him fly openly doubt the claims. Altough intelligent he misinterprets words. He is distrust full of certain groups mostly former enemies like the Elites; however if ordered to work with them he will follow orders to the letter. Minors in the squadron are his primary pains. GDI Director Davenport sent him on recon and assinate mission in 2018 he completed the mission at the cost of his own life he was 36 at the time and was the first casualty in many years with such hard hitting effects. Tattoo names These tattoos are the names of the people who died under his command or died serving with him. Mike Thompson Joe Delen Mitch Westly Joesph Cameron Adam Preston Preston Lacey Tawmora Scotts Issac Morgan Tim Stamson Benny Freeman Benjamin Waye Prestin Hampton Shiro Ikkaku Hennry Tamers Sammuel Parker History Former USMC with a childhood friend he served on the front lines for a limited time in the late days of the Panic era. It was only after a nuclear strike in London that he meet the people and creatures he was fighting for. His career in the USMC was short lived at no more then a month after perfroming a special ops mission in South Dakota. When he and his friend were discharged they went their own ways but remained brothers. After that he helped found hellcat squadron. Alive and in California he began chasing the local girls while becoming a fighter pilot. Fate and Legacy Derek Sanders was eventually killed by Ice bite when the soul of Shadow Tartous was given the chance to posses the least pure member of the squadron. However Derek was able to fight for his ownsoul long enough to alert the others to the situation. Sanders sacrificed his body to finish the brute off once and for all. He remained with the squadron as a ghost until he realized he was only prolong the sadness of the others. His death altough valiant would be the catalyst to the Elemental wars his son unaware of the details suround his death lashed out and left the group feeling betrayed and began ploting a blind revenge. Elemental Power He can control gravity to the extent he can withstand high G-forces. He barely has control over it and usually it remains dormant until his body feels like it needs to use the power. Aircraft He originally flew a standard XO-2 Wyvern he called Ergo before switching to a newer ADF-01F Falken he named Demon to better match the wing he was given. His choice in aircraft go against the majority of the squadrons. How this character is to other members of Hellcat Squadran IceBite The two met on a warzone at the time Sanders was a marine. Since then they share brotherly relationship off duty. On duty Sanders follows orders to the letter unless there is room for interpretation. Unlike the commander he prefers to paint his aircraft in less intimidating colors. Fast Saber The two are similar enough to dislike each other on that sole merrit. They usually act as drinking buddies at the local bar and vent on how the "Kids" have taken everything over. May Her young nature and additude toward life annoys sanders however her skills are respected. John The two could careless for one another and only tolerate each other on the battle field. John's dislike is fueled by Tomcats lifestyle of chasing woman and his constant defense of a traitor. Things have softened between them after the discovery of Sarah's innocence but only alittle. Avery Johnson A sparing partner and mentor to Sanders. They spend a majority of their time exercising together. Adriana Llehctim Tory Lund Odst grievous They respect each other but Odst grievous finds it odd he spends so much time on emotions ,and is relatively unaware as to why he is an emotional wreck. Eagle Owl Eagle Owl respects him. Category:Characters